Baseball? Seriously?
by AliantDarkShadows
Summary: Roy shows up wanting to play baseball. Were talking about seven superheroes playing baseball. This means one hyped-up speedster, one kick-butt archer, one devious robin, a telpathic martian, a cloned superhuman, an underwater atlantian, and a rogue speedy, all playing baseball. Whose idea was this again? Oh, yeah, mine. During season one, right after Biyalia.
1. Let Us Play Some BaseBall

**A/N: If you already read this story and were expecting something more, I am very sorry. I just wanted to fix a lot of errors that I made writing this the first time around. You never realize how much you really are a newbie until you've gone around and read some other fanfics. If you are reading this the first time, then I welcome you to my fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice there would be a new episode on right now, a thousand seasons and a theme park big enough to rival Disney.**

It was a typical day for the Young Justice team. Superboy was watching his favorite show, the static on the T.V; Robin was mindlessly hacking the MI6's supercomputer (for the tenth time); Wally was wolfing down M'gann's cookies, a dozen every half a minute; and M'gann was scorching the cookies because she was mindlessly watching Superboy discreetly flexed his muscles on the couch. **(A/N: Weird image, but I thought it would so be M'gann.)** And both Artemis and Kaldur were listlessly gazing at the ocean.

"What's up with her," thought Wally. But, his thoughts were interrupted by Roy, (Red Arrow) walking into the room.

"Hey, Roy, nice to see you but, uh, how did you get past my security system," asked Robin.

"You got sloppy, Robin, you left a back door open," responded Roy, like he was stating a simple fact, which in reality he was.

"Must have been the door I left when I went to fend my title in Halo," the boy wonder immediately shot a glare at the speedster who looked up at him with a face full of something that closely resembled charcoal.

"Pardon my rudeness, but what are you doing here" calmly questioned Kaldur. While happy to see his old compadre, Roy would rather go toe to toe with Batman instead of coming to just "see" the team.

"I came to see my friends, see the team, and play some baseball" he said in a carefree voice. At this everyone glanced at him with an expression of suspicion or shock. This was not like the new Roy.

"But we have more important business to deal with, besides you walked out of the team," stated Artemis, her voice full of question.

At that comment, Wally glared at her with daggers that could and would kill if she kept it up. It was enough to rival the famous Bat glare.

Of course the archer would never admit that on the inside it just hurt a bit. Artemis could take it but she **knew** Wally blamed her for "replacing" Roy on the team. But Artemis knew Roy doesn't play around, he was here for a reason and it was not to play baseball.

"Come on, what's the harm, it's like Roy's practically on the team," Wally said loyally, defending his friend while at the same time glaring viciously at Artemis.

"Well, Kaldur I came mostly because even though you guys are a team, you don't act like a team," Roy said fully answering Kaldur's question.

"What is that supposed to mean," growled Superboy.

"Well it is a good idea for team bonding, but since after Biyalia, I prefer not to spend hours in the sun," Kaldur responded in a voice slightly more curious than his usual montone voice.

"So, Kaldur you'll ref and since you're new to this sport, I'll get you a handbook. Since that leaves an uneven number I'll join a team."

"Okay," said Artemis deciding to play along, "I guess we should make up teams." At that comment everyone stared, starting to get weirded out by the sudden turn of events. Wally continued to glare.

"Unless you're scared that I'll kick your sorry butt," spit back Artemis.

"The only way you could even put a hand on me is if I was knocked out unconscious by toxic gas," Wally challenged.

"Fine, we'll see," Artemis said knowing he took the bait.

After a bit of arguing, they decided that Wally, M'gann, and Roy would play infield first and Artemis, Robin, and Superboy were going to play outfield. Superpowers were limitedly allowed, Kaldur was to decide what was fair and not.

"Let the best **man** win," Wally whispered into Artemis's ear, emphasizing the man.

"You better change the** man** to** woman** because there is no way I'm going to lose to you," growled Artemis.

**A/N: So I was going over this and I almost died of embarrassment at how bad it was. I also realized I need to learn how to write dialogue better and make the story run smoother. When I first wrote this Season 1 was still on and it was the episode right after Biyalia, so I had no idea how right I was when I wrote "the **_**new**_** Roy."**


	2. You Are Out

**A/N: Okay so this one is pretty much game action with Supermartian at the end. I am not a baseball fanatic so forgive me if I got some of the rules wrong and also remember that this was modified to fit six people with special abilities. Oh and I got this posted before Wednesday too, aren't I a good author.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice but my birthday is only two months away, at least get me the new episode "Targets".**

They decided to take the bioship and go to a vast meadow in Kansas, so they wouldn't be interrupted or cause a commotion. It was a sunny day with a beautiful, blue, cloudless sky and it was around noon. M'gann transformed the bioship into a 7-foot tall chair with a huge awning. Kaldur climbed atop and when he did, he was strapped in like he would be in the regular bioship.

Wally then started to run in place wearing out the grass and leaving the Earth bare. He did this four more times in a diamond shape creating the home plate and bases. Supey then dug up the Earth in the middle making the pitcher's mound. Artemis meanwhile was drawing a line with the bat to separate infield from outfield.

The Heroics, (that's what Wally, M'gann, and Roy's team was called) decided that Wally should go first because even though he was stronger than the average high school jock, he stilled relied heavily on his speed, especially in a game of superheroes, where everyone was more than the average teen.

Superninja was the team name of Robin, Artemis, and Supey. Supey covered the 2nd and 3rd bases while Artemis covered 1st and 2nd bases. Robin was pitching.

Wally went up to bat and hit an outfielder in Supes area. He went to catch it but Wally was already home. Kaldur called it fair.

"This is much like Aclarion," said Kaldur in a surprised voice.

"What's Aclarion," said Wally after stopping his victory dance which involved a lot of gyrating.

"Aclarion is a sorcery game that all young sorcerers learn to play. It helps fledglings gain control of their sorcery," replied Kaldur.

"So it's like baseball but instead of a bat and mitts you use sorcery."

"Exactly."

Afterwards came M'gann, who used her telekinetic powers to make the ball go over Supey's head and managed to make it to 2nd base. Then Roy came up to the plate and made Supey run, or I should say leap, (it would do more justice), for the ball. **A/N No pun intended.** Roy was just plain good at baseball. Both he and M'gann made it home. They kept at this for five more minutes and had gained two outs. One was when Wally got cocky and decided to walk around the bases when he hit a far outfielder. Unluckily for him, Wally didn't notice when Supes threw it to Artie who in turn pegged him and screamed "YOU'RE OUT".

The second time was when M'gann was running to 2nd and knew Superboy was going to catch it before she made it, so she decided to have the ball go over Supey's head, around his back, and under his armpit to buy her more time.

"M'gann," said Kaldur patiently, "You can't interfere in other people's plays, only your own."

"But I thought we were playing baseball, not acting," even though M'gann had studied Earth customs she hadn't the slightest idea in any sports' lingo.

"M'gann, plays in sports means a series of moves, and in theater it could also means a series of acts all connected by a plot," Kaldur was happy to help out his teammate in Earth customs.

"Okay" said M'gann with a pout. She was really sorry for losing the team a point. She almost reminded Kaldur of a kicked puppy.

After a bit, M'gann was up to bat again. She used her powers to make it go as far as possible along the first base line. Artemis quickly sprinted after it and Supes was already on 1st base. M'gann thought that if she leaped far enough she would make it onto 1st base safely. But instead she crashed into Supes who fell down because he was unbalanced from cashing the ball.

M'gann was right on top of Supes and could look into the endless clear pools of sapphires that were his eyes that were entrancing her .She could feel his every heartbeat and notices they were becoming more frequent. She herself began to feel like her cheeks were on fire. They stayed like that for quite a while until they heard Kaldur shout, "That three outs, end of first inning."

**A/N: So this story is kinda like a test drive so constructive criticism please and no flaming. If you like it, review, because reviews make all writers write faster and post sooner.**

**Robin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH let me out of this room NOW!**

**Me: What's the problem?**

**Robin: You lock me inside a room **_**in a basement**_** with **

**ARTEMIS and WALLY!**

**Me: Well, I have to keep you somewhere.**

**Robin: At least get me my own room.**

**Me: Kay, I'll make a deal with you. If this story gets ten more reviews I'll get you away from the love/hate relationship and we get fifteen I'll get you an e-cookie.**

**Robin: Review, PLEASE. My outsanity depends on it. Oh and 15 reviews would be nice, me want cookie. **_**Gives e-glare.**_


	3. Did You Have to Bring That Up

APOLOGY

A/N: I am VERY sorry. I know this is almost nothing but I was planning to have a lot more in this chapter, mind you vague ideas, but I am having writer's negligence. This means for me, that I have been working on this other story and have at least four chapters done on that, and my mind has just been working and thinking of ideas for that. So, no inspiration has entered my brain, for this story. So since I'm in this story funk I decided to post this, which is virtually nothing but is so far my favorite chapter. Thank you for all of those who have read this until the end, I am the kind of person that just rambles on and on. Oh, and that other story is still in the hand written stage, I'm sorry but that is how I work.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice

-ADS-

The team decided to take a break between the innings and get some refreshments. They were starting to go into the bioship, which was back to original form, when Roy pulled Artemis aside.

"Look, I'm starting to look into your past and I'm not liking what I'm seeing so far, I knew you weren't GA's niece but…," Roy said in a menacing voice though he started to soften his voice when he considered the piece of information he had learned.

"Stalker, much; and how did you even get my files," said Artemis, keeping her face expressionless but was actually freaking out on the inside. "How much does he know?" was Artemis's only coherent thought.

"Look, I know you don't come from a good family and all…" he started.

"No, you look, my mother may be an invalid but she's a good person," interrupted Artemis with a fury that could be seen blazing in her eyes.

"Not her, you know who I mean."

"Ya, _him_," she said putting as much hatred and spite into the last word.

"I have seen from my investigation that so far you have cut yourself off completely from the League of Shadows. But if I see any evidence that you might be a filthy, lying, little infiltrator; I will," he stopped and changed his tone from full of anger and disgust to full of anger and warning, "I will take action," Roy said through clenched teeth.

So he knows about my father and of my dealings with the League of Shadows, but he doesn't know about the killings and my assassinations. I just can't wait 'till we meet again, oh joy.

"And don't hurt any of them, and definitely don't break Wally, he's not a toy," he finished, walking away but only after giving Artemis her second bat-glare of the day.

"Don't break Wally, he's not a toy." The thought kept running through her mind. He must have meant 'Don't reduce him to tears during one of your "arguments". But why did Artemis feel that wasn't his meaning. Roy knew Wally could take care of himself. So why say that?

-ADS-

A/N: For all of those that aren't as oblivious as Artemis on the topic of Wally, here's an e-cookie. Please review, I just like knowing there is a reason other than its fun to write and post. I also really, really need a Waltermis embarrassing moment, so if you happen to be roaming the streets of Gotham, or any city or countryside, and just happen to come up with a great idea please pm, private message, me. Btw, Robin has gotten his own room but is really pissed because he didn't get an e-cookie.

Robin: We were only four reviews away, FOUR.

Me: You're just going to have to wait.

Robin: URHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, please I need just four more reviews until that e-cookie!

P.S I always thought Roy was a secret hacker at heart.


	4. Back to Business AKA Whooping your But

**A/N: I cannot begin to express what a lazy bum I am. I have been the most irresponsible writer ever, and I am so sorry. I seriously would understand if you sent me hate mail and never read another one of my stories again. So to make up for it, I am updating, even though I don't expect this to ever make up for it. And since I haven't updated Robin was freed from his prison and was given a whole basket of e-cookies. Also a whole worth Wally worth of cookies for anyone who is reading this. **

-ADS-

The team noticed Artemis's sullen expression, but since this was such a rare occasion they decided not to mention it.

"So should we proceed to play one more inning, since we only have until evening," Kaldur suggested.

"Yah, that would probably be the best, that way we can have enough time to beat your…,"

"ROBIN!" M'gann scolded.

"…buts," he ended weakly. No one ever knew their favorite Martian had the capacity to yell so loudly and ferociously.

"Well, uh, maybe we should start the game now," Wally in vainly said, his fail attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Yes, we should start the game now," Kaldur responded.

The team then proceeded to take the opposite of their previous positions. Wally, M'gann, Roy, "The Heroics," were now on the outfield, while "The Superninjas" were on infield. Kaldur was still referee.

First up to bat was Robin, who received a fast ball from Roy. Wally was covering third and second, plus half the outfield. M'gann was covering first and the other half of the outfield.

Robin hit it far towards third, almost to the end of the outfield, which gave Robin just enough time to reach first safely. One of the rules was that for everyone except Superboy, he had a limit of fifty miles per hour.

This left Artemis to go next. Artemis decided to take a chance and hit it towards M'gann who was able to use her telepathic powers once the ball was out in the outfield.

Everyone was expecting her to hit an outfielder, and the look on Wally's face suggested that he was willing to face penalty for breaking his speed limit just to catch her.

Wally was indeed backing up, M'gann following his lead.

Artemis, with a look of pure confidence, hit a blunt towards first base.

M'gann was slightly astonished, but quickly snapped herself back into focus.

Wally, as the idiot he was, just stood there dumbfounded, but then jumped and almost flew to catch the ball. Unfortunately, he had to swerve to avoid M'gann who also came after the ball.

Artemis was then found with a smirk of smugness, one foot on the base.

Robin, in all the commotion, had managed to sprint to third.

Superboy, who everyone knew for sure to back up for, came up to bat. Roy pitched.

The sound was deafening. When the bat connected with the ball it was the sound of thunder. A sound clearly recognized by all those _Twilight_ fans. M'gann even squealed at the connection, especially after the realization that Wally just ran off at the speed of one her heroes after the ball; she still, of course, preferred Supey's strength. Good thing the team didn't sparkle.

Wally raced after the missile, using his full speed, since the ball was way out in the outfield. This, of course gave the SuperNinjas enough time to run home.

Wearing a look of a disappointed five-year old, Wally returned to his original position. He was determined to be focused and take out whoever was batting next. And look, it just happened to be his favorite Ninja, Robin. Roy sent him a fastball, which boy wonder dished right back, straight towards the Wall-Man.

Wally quickly caught it and zoomed straight towards said Ninja. "Total Focus," was his temporary mantra. Robin didn't even know what happened, he never thought the speedster would be able to be so focused and determined in a game like this, he wouldn't doubt it on a mission, but hey, today was their day off.

"And that's one out," a certain Atlantian ref. shouted.

Arty, determined to show up said speedster, put on her "game face," this of course was a look that all others on the team knew meant business… and usually pain. So when the ball came flying towards her she hit it with all the strength that one non-metahuman trained to fight and kill since age three, possessed. In other words, a lot of strength.

Wally, of course, had reached his focus quota for the casual day and was still reveling in his victory over a certain unbeatable Ninja. So when the ball went flying towards **him, **he had no idea and the ball, luckily, hit him brutally in the chest. Why do I say "luckily," I use this term of good fortune because if it had reached its intended destination it would of caused the ginger much pain in his nether regions.

Wally, though, was not going to let the archer go so easily, he as ran towards Arty, with his maximum speed, and while he was almost in range to pelt the archer with all his might he, he….tripped.

So with the team roaring in laughter, Robin, between chuckles, suggested that he would think it a good idea to switch up the teams so they could get a chance to play against everyone. They all agreed.

**AN: I am the worse excuse for an author ever, and a million thanks to anyone who has ever read or reviewed my story. You guys are like the croutons in the salad of life. I hope to update again tonight.**


	5. What Just Happened?

**AN: Okay, so technically, it's not night time, but, technically, it is still the same day if you go by my time zone. I would tell you which one, but then you would be that much closer to finding out where I am. So, technically, it is two updates in one day. Technically.**

**Also I am so overwhelmed, I tried to stay whelmed for Robin's sake but just could not, that a 100 people have visited my story just from the last update, not to mention over 300 hits! And to think, I literally posted in the middle of the night!**

**Special thanks to **_**candi711**_** who reviewed, and ya, Arty would so aim for the nether regions.**

**Also amazing thanks to **_**Sirens in the water**_** and **_**xMagicMayhem **_** for alerting my story, I hope I don't disappoint with this final chapter. **

It was decided that the only change to be done to the teams was the switch of M'gann and Artemis. The wall-man had to by habit look sad and grumpy of the switcheroo, having lost his "sugar darling," in trade for the demon. Gag, as the author, even Wally's pretenses make me want to hurl. Though, then again, the archer didn't look too happy being on a team with the Wall-dork and the one he, oh, so dedicatedly thought as the original archer. Then she also had to laugh at the fact that before the switch the team had been comprised of gingers, and that she had just ruined the color scheme. This she mention to the boy wonder who started laughing as hard as he would under Joker's laughing gas. This caused everyone to look at the teams to humans/ninjas, but luckily, for the said gingers, no one asked why.

The Heroes, a name which Artemis gagged at, then decided to place Arty and Wally in the outfield, still close enough to cover their respective bases. Roy was still to be pitcher.

M'gann was then placed to bat right behind Robin, who was first in the batting line. Supes was still last.

Roy pitched to a calculating Robin. He was trying to decide whether to hit towards the speedster or archer. Artemis looked to be staring at him with a face of total determination to get him out, something she was sure to do, especially since she now was on a team with a ginger who wanted her gone from the team in general, and another ginger who was extremely suspicious of her. So in her mind, the game could no longer be enjoyable, and ending the inning as soon as possible, hence ending the game, was her current top priority. So she wanted, of course, to take Batman's protégée out as soon as possible. This was not agreeable to said boy wonder. So, he looked at option two. Wally. He was still in a stir, about having a certain "replacement" on his team. He would never see the ball coming.

Now, how a person can think of all of this in under two seconds is unknown to me.

While Wally was thinking of countless situations to get revenge on Artemis for her attempted assassination on his nether regions, the ball streaked past him.

Wally came out of la-la land just in time to hear Arty scream, "WHAT THE HELL, BAYWATCH! Why did you let the ball streak past your empty, nutshell of a head?"

Wally was about to retort who knows what, when he thought better of it and just ran, at a decent super speed, towards the missile. He luckily got to second base before the ninja had a chance to get much past first. The archer was still furious about his blunder and it showed through to her face, making her seem as if she had a "rage face" on.

Arty thought it best to calm down for the sake of her priority in ending the game and her discomfort early. She would not let that idiot of a speedster ruin her chances in getting someone out, and promptly went back to her utter focus and determination.

Wally would of course not be outdone. He decided to push away all plans of revenge that involved pudding and a tank full of sharks from his mind. Then he realized he was too distracted by all the other favorite forms of torture that were popping up in his mind. So those plans must be pushed away as well, at least for now.

So, it was a poor, green (or white as I suspect) Martian's luck that she was faced with one master archer in total determination to strike her out, another master archer who was in total focus too tag her out, and one speedster who wanted to outdo the latter archer. Oh, well let us just hope that M'gann will live another day to say, "Hello, Megan!" Though some of us would not mind hearing that idiotic phrase ever again, others would be devastated at the destruction of said phrase. Which person am I, you just might say I have a split personality.

Roy pitched. M'gann swung. And Wally and Artemis went running for it. The ball was essentially closer to the archer having been swung into her part of the field. Wally was though not to be outdone today, no sir. So what do you get when an archer is running with all her might towards a ball and a speedster is barreling to the same object? Kiddies, well, you get a crash. And so, with limbs a flutter and much foul cursing on both sides they ended up rolling into a ditch. It also did not help that Wally's hand was caught in her hair and Arty's sleeve snitched onto his shirt, nor did the fact that there was almost no space between the two heroes whatsoever. Yes, a much distressing situation indeed. Oh let's just take a moment to laugh at the situation. I know I am.

But moment over, Arty had just realized the current situation. She was in a ditch for one, and also helplessly entangled with Wally. Not to mention the nature of their entanglement, for she had her arms looped around the speedster's neck, not intentionally but the stupid cuffs of her sleeves were caught on Wally's neck cuff. Damn, darn those lose threads. Oh and what do we have here, a Wally with his arms around Artemis! Shocking, but it was not poor Wallace's fault, he was just merely trying to brace the fall. Too bad that was the only convenient method in doing that. So when both their eyes met, which had too of happened one second or the other, they both flushed the deepest of reds.

Oh, and let's make the situation worse.

"Uh…Um, Uhum, *cough, cough* Um, League here*cough," a certain voice echoed.

They both looked over to see the Flash, none the less flanked by the Batman and Green Arrow. And their bright red transformed to an even deeper red.

Robin would of let the two suffer, because of course he knew of the two's certain attraction, but decided to spare both of them. But oh, were they going to owe him.

"So why is the League here," he started looking around to see not only his and Wally and Artemis's mentors, but also Superman, the two Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Zatanna and Zatara, AquaMan, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and a few others he couldn't see. "Has there been a crisis, is the world in peril?"

"No, nothing of the sort," a monotone voice from Batman rang out.

"We were a bit alarmed when you guys were not at the cave and then we were not able to locate you, Robin from your wrist computer, so we came to track you down with one of Zatara's spells." An Oliver (GA) explained.

"And you brought half the League in?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Flash ignored this and asked, "Hey so you guys were playing baseball? Do you mind if we join?"

Batman shot him a look. "Come on Batsie, don't be a stick in the mud. The world would never know if we just played on itsy bitsy game!" The Flash wined.

"Oh, come on, Dark Knight, unless you don't have the baseball skills of your protégée," surprisingly Dinah (Black Canary) taunted.

Batman then just nodded.

The team was just then dumbfounded that the League was actually going to play a baseball game with them. To think just this morning they were bored out of their minds.

Wally and Artemis were stilled entangled, no one seemed to notice, not even themselves.

So with that came another game of ball.

AN: YES, I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC took me about seven months but I did. So now, free e-cookies to all. If anyone wanted to write a fanfic about the League and team playing ball, go right ahead. I would just love for you to write one. Just pm me or review and tell me you fanfic name or the title of the story because I would love to read it. I will not do a sequel because a) I literally know almost nothing about baseball and b) I just would have no motivation or creativity to go for another game. I would most likely have writer's block. Also, love ya guys.


End file.
